Secrets Can STILL Kill
by StoriesThatNeverWere
Summary: Nancy Drew is bored. No mystery no excitement no fun! Until a surprising phone call changes that. A disguised voice tells her that Joe Hardy has been murdered! Join Nancy as she reopens an unsolved murder! Continuation of 1st ND file. CH 14 up! NN and NF
1. A Call from a Killer

Secrets Can _Still_Kill

**Chapter 1**

"There... is... absolutely... nothing... on...TV!" Bess Marvin groaned and fell back onto the couch.

Her cousin laughed and plopped down beside her. "Oh, come on, Bess, don't mope. We could always watch something on HBO." She stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"There's nothing. They keep showing that stupid movie we saw last week." She reached for the bowl of popcorn George held.

"Chill out," in came a titan haired teen, the cousins' best friend. "Let's look again." She sat down in the comfy chair and flipped through the channels.

"We could always watch the cooking channel," George teased her cousin, "I hear they're having this special on cakes today!"

Bess glared at her. "Very funny. You know I'm on a diet right now."

George rolled her eyes. "We had ice cream for breakfast this morning."

Bess shrugged. "I guess I'm starting now."

Nancy Drew wasn't really listening to their conversation. She hadn't had a mystery in almost a month and she all but screamed for one. The last mystery she did was with the Hardy Boys. She had in that time began to feel different about Frank. But she wasn't worried. She cared too much about the boyfriend she had and loved right now. She had hoped to talk to Ned Nickerson soon, but he hadn't called her for awhile. She had phoned him many times but he never answered. She couldn't help but worry.

"Nancy? Hello? Earth to Nancy!" George was waving her hand in Nancy's face.

"Oh," Nancy returned to the present, "what?"

"Were you thinking about Ned again?" Bess said this with her mouth full of popcorn.

Her friends knew her too well. "I wish he would call me."

"Don't worry, Nan, he loves you. Maybe he's stuck with homework."

Nancy sighed and sipped her cola. "Yeah, I guess you're right. So," she changed the subject, "how it going with you and Dan?" She referred to Bess's new boyfriend.

"He's great. We went shopping yesterday for hours! And he didn't complain once! I have truly fallen in love!"

George gagged. "And this would be different form the other million times you've fallen in love, how?"

Bess shot her a look. "Dan is different from all of them. He's..."

"Special." George and Bess said at the same time. Nancy laughed.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, Hannah." Nancy called to her housekeeper. She had lived with Nancy and her father for 13 years now and was like a mother to Nancy. Her real mother died when she was only three years old.

Nancy opened the door to a wonderful sight. "Ned!" She smiled at her boyfriend.

"Hey, babe." He grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her hard. Nancy loved every second of it.

"You know," a voice spoke behind the couple, "after a minute of not breathing, oxygen stops flowing to your head."

"Dad," Nancy stopped kissing Ned and hugged her father, who had returned from work.

"Oh, I see." The lawyer pretended to be hurt. "Your boyfriend gets kissed but I'm just your father; I get hugs."

Nancy kissed her father. "Better?"

He smiled. "Much." They all walked into the house.

A fresh cup of coffee lay out on the table. Hannah had laid out some freshly baked cookies and cornbread. Carson smiled. "Now this is a way to be greeted." He pulled up a chair and snagged a cookie.

"Oh great," now Nancy pretended to be sad, "I get sold out for cookies, bread, and coffee."

Her father laughed. "Sorry, honey, but you know how good Hannah cooks."

"Yes, I do." Nancy hugged Hannah with appreciation. Nancy led Ned out to the living room. The four teens exchanged greetings just as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

The voice at the end sounded muffled and disguised. "I warned you to stay away, but you didn't listen. I killed someone but you still meddled. Well now, I have killed again and it's you who will be blamed for his death."

Nancy's heart literally stopped. "Who did you kill?"

She begged into the receiver. Ned, Bess, and George stopped talking and stared at her pale face.

"Well, he had blonde hair, blue eyes, and is about you're age."

Nancy was puzzled. "What's his name?" She repeated.

A hard, cruel chuckle came through the other end of the line. "Hardy."


	2. De Ja Vu

**Chapter 2**

"Hardy!" The word echoed in Nancy's head. Blond hair, blue eyes... Joe! Nancy felt like she would faint. "Who are you?" She whispered with horror.

"One of your first enemies." Click! The line was dead.

Nancy dropped the receiver.

Immediately, Ned was at her side. "What is it?" He gave her a comforting hug.

"Someone called and said..." her voice dropped.

Nancy snapped up. _Stop it, Drew,_ Nancy warned herself. "It was just a prank call," Nancy said to her friends, more to comfort her own horrifying thoughts.

None of them seemed convinced. "Nancy, you have never looked so terrified in your life." George spoke firstly.

"Just some idiot trying to scare me." She sat down on the chair as Ned rubbed her neck.

"What did he say?" Bess finished the last of the popcorn.

"He said he killed Joe Hardy." Now it was Bess's face that turned pale.

"Don't worry, Bess," George didn't seem at all concerned, "It was just someone trying to freak us out."

"Still," Bess looked at Nancy, "why don't you call the Hardys and be sure?"

Personally, Nancy didn't at all mind doing this. She picked up the phone, pressed the speed-dial number and speaker button. It didn't finish ringing once when a voice answered. "Joe?"

"Frank, its Nancy."

"Oh... hey." He sounded disappointed.

"What did I do?"

"Sorry, it's not you. It's Joe. I haven't seen him for 3 days now. I don't have a clue what happened to him." There was a pause, so Frank continued in explanation: "Three nights ago, Joe woke me up and said he had to go out for a bit. I was tired and figured he was going for a late snack, so I thought nothing of it. He didn't come back the next morning and now he hasn't gotten in contact with me. The police sent out a Missing Persons file but I doubt they'll find anything. I mean, we weren't even on a case."

Everyone was silent. Bess looked like she was having a heart attack.

"Nancy, why are you so quiet?" Frank's voice came through the speaker.

"Frank, I just got a call..." she described the conversation.

Now Frank, too, was speechless. "Did you recognize his voice? Frank managed to burst out.

"No, it was muffled and probably disguised."

Ned spoke up. "Let's not think the worst. Maybe the guy knows where Joe is but hasn't really killed him."

Nancy had considered it but she thought the same thing Frank did. _He hasn't killed Joe... yet._

"Nan, I'm gonna call Sheriff Jones, and let him know about the phone call."

"Okay Frank… I'll call you later. Be careful." They both hung up.

"So what do we do know?" George directed the question at Nancy. But it was Ned who answered.

"Have you ever considered 69?"

Nancy dialed the numbers. "5...5...5," she repeated the numbers as the recording said them, "4...8...7...6. 555-4876. Why does that number sound familiar?" Nor Bess, George, or Ned recognized it.

"Did the operator say an area code?" Ned asked his girlfriend.

"Yes, and I recognized it as the one where Aunt Eloise lives."

"Nan," George began to sound worried, "he said he was one of your first enemies. Did you have any enemies around her area?" Nancy thought for a moment, then snapped.

"Yes! The one I investigated at the high school!" Ned showed no sign of enthusiasm. He recalled the relationship Nancy had had with Daryl Gray. He hoped they wouldn't have to meet again."That's where the number is from! The payphone! That number belongs to the payphone outside the diner!" Nancy became excited.

"So, it looks like we're headed to your aunts." George read Nancy's mind.

"Yep. Let me call Aunt Eloise and see if she wouldn't mind a visit. Then I'll call Frank and let him know where we're headed."

"Hey, can I bring Dan with us? He's really smart and would be a good help." Bess pleaded.

"Sure." Nancy waved it off.


	3. Old Loves And New Hates

Three hours later, Nancy, Bess, George, Ned, and Dan were all on their way. Aunt Eloise had been more than happy to have them over. Everyone else had gotten an okay to go and Frank was to meet them at Aunt Eloise's. The oldest Hardy boy had been in that area before and new how to get to the house.

The drive took a while, but they passed time. Most of it was spent teasing Nancy about Daryl, but Ned repeatedly kept changing the subject. Nancy couldn't help noticing the strange looks Dan kept giving her. She had seen those looks before and it never turned out to solve problems, but start them.

When they finally arrived at the house they were welcomed by two of Nancy's favorite people. "Aunt Eloise." She kissed her aunt. "Thank you for letting us stay here."

The short woman shrugged it off. "Of course, Nancy. You know I love you all." Nancy noticed her eye Ned and wink at him. Aunt Eloise had always liked Ned and found him as she said, "quite a catch."

"What am I, chopped liver?" A handsome teen stood behind her and gave a pouty face.

"You're starting to sound like my father, Frank." Nancy gave him a sweet kiss. She was surprised in herself as she didn't know why she had just kissed him. But she had liked it... and so had Frank. _Nancy Drew, you had boy trouble her before. Don't do it again!_ Yet she found herself blushing. She looked at Ned, who, luckily, was chatting with her aunt.

"So, do you have any idea what Joe might have been doing here?"

Frank shook his head. "Maybe he's not nearby. Even though the call came from here, it doesn't mean he is."

Nancy was doubtful. "If someone makes a phone call like the one I received, they usually know where the person they "killed" is. They would most likely want them close by."

"Do you know who it is?" Frank whispered to her.

"I considered the case I had here before. The murderer ended up being a guy named Mitch. I want to call the police station to see if he's on bail now."

"Hey, Nancy!" Someone was calling her name. It proved to be Dan.

"I'll make the call." Frank offered.

"Thanks." She looked into his eyes for a second, though it seemed longer. Quickly she broke contact and headed toward the gorgeous teen.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting something." He eyed her mysteriously.

"Why would you say that?"

His smile grew wider. "Well, I don't know. Maybe it was the kiss or the whispering or the way he looks at you..." his voice trailed off.

"We are friends, Dan. Close friends." Nancy was beginning to get annoyed with Dan. "So why did you call me over?"

"To talk."

Nancy was growing impatient. "About what?"

"About you. I have read on how you have solved many cases. How smart, witty..." he stepped closer, "and cute you are."

Nancy had been in a compromising positions like this before, so she knew how to react. As he leaned in to kiss her, she ducked and spun out of his grasp. "Oh, and have you heard about my girlfriend, Bess? Every time one of her boyfriends hits on some other girl, the boyfriend ends up pretty badly."

Dan actually laughed. "I'm so sure. Bess is sweet, but so are you. I find myself in a dilemma. You or Bess." He sounded as though he were reciting poetry. Nancy felt disgusted.

"Well, when she finds out what happened, you won't have anyone to choose from." And with that, Nancy stormed off.

That night the seven people sat down to a dinner of ham, mash potatoes, green beans, and brown bread. It was Nancy's, and now everyone's, favorite dinner. Nancy had not yet had a chance to talk to Bess but she wasn't disappointed. A boyfriend of Bess's had hit on her before and Bess had gotten furious. Finding the right words would be a challenge.

After they all helped clean up, Frank pulled Nancy aside. "I made that call."

"What did they say?"

"They said this Mitch guy broke out of prison a week ago!"

Nancy felt her heart drop to her stomach. She didn't say what she was thinking: that it couldn't be a coincidence. "So our next step is to find him. Let's start by going to the diner." She checked her watch. They had had an early supper, so it was only 5:30. "The diner's still open. Let's see if the others want to come."

Twenty minutes later they were at the diner. Frank, Nancy, and Ned had come. Nancy tried getting Bess to come along, so she could talk to her privately, but Dan was stuck to her like superglue.

The diner looked the same. The smell of soup lingered in the air. The seats looked a red rose color and the tiles on the floor were spotless. The place wasn't particularly crowded at the moment but she figured it would grow soon.

And up at the counter was the blond-haired hunk Nancy remembered too well. "Nancy!" Daryl Gray flashed his heart-stopping smile and invited her to the counter. "Long time, no see. How've you been?"

Then he saw Frank and Ned with her. His grin twitched some.

"I've been fine." Nancy tried being polite. "And you?"

His gaze locked on her. "Great. After the mystery you solved, this place was packed! Business has been booming."

He looked at Ned. "Hey, weren't you that guy who tackled me?" Ned nodded. "Don't worry. I'll TRY not to hit on her again." He looked at Frank. "I see you already have competition." At that moment, Nancy Drew wanted to die of embarrassment.

"Daryl," Nancy was begging to change the subject, "do you remember the guy who killed Jake, Mitch?"

"Course I remember him." He motioned for the group to sit down. "You don't forget that scary a face."

"Well, he escaped prison." Daryl froze and stared at her. His face turned ashen. "He did?" His voice was no longer cheery.

"That's why I'm here. I think he called my house and claimed to have killed one of my friends, Joe Hardy. He has been missing for almost 4 days now."

Daryl let out a whistle. "A guy like Mitch... roaming the streets? Nothing, I mean nothing, can come good out of that. Mitch will kill anyone who gets... or got in his way." He looked again at Nancy. "Nancy, I know you have an investigation but could you stop by the diner from time to time. It's just that... well, I betrayed Mitch and he's not one to forgive and forget."

"I don't know if we can..." it was Frank who said this. It surprised Nancy.

"Yes, we can. But I suggest you be on your guard, okay? We don't want you to get hurt." Nancy realized she should have said 'I' instead of 'we', but she didn't want to give him the wrong idea.

"No problem, chief." He seemed back to his normal self. They thanked him and left the restaurant.

"So where to next?" Ned clearly didn't feel like going home.

"Let's go check out the high school. I have a feeling we're going to find something there."

"Okay." They drove around the corner and parked in front of the school. It, too, seemed the same. Every brick in place, its tall features; she felt like she was reliving the mystery all over again. She glanced at Ned. Except she wasn't fooling around with anyone else. She regretting dating Daryl and wished more than anything she could take it back.

Once inside, they found the halls empty. The trio made their way through the school's corridors. The first thing Nancy heard was yelling. It was coming from the gym.

"Why don't you get over it, already?" A man's voice boomed so loudly the three winced.

"I can't get over it. It's because of Jake I'm still here! And that Nancy Drew freak! If they had just let things be, I would be going to a real college and not stuck in this stupid high school!" Ned took Nancy's hand for reassurance. Nancy was grateful. But at the same time shocked. She recognized the voice but couldn't place it.

"You cheated, so it's your fault. If you hadn't forged your papers and done other people's homework, none of this would have happened."

"I was too stressed." The voice said defensively. "Jake had me doing his homework and then I had mine and... anyone else would have cracked! You know it!" The loud sound of footsteps began growing louder. Before Nancy could move, the figure came around the corner.

It was Hal Tanaka! He looked different. Stronger, and taller, and not so friendly! He gasped as he saw her. "You!" He pointed in anger. And before Nancy knew what was happening, Hal lunged at her!


	4. What Was Before

Nancy instantly jumped out of the way. Hal skidded past her but had no time to stand; Frank and Ned were on top of him. He groaned and cursed.

"What in the world...," someone, who Nancy recognized as the principal, came around the corner. "What is going on here?" He motioned Frank and Ned to get of the angry teen.

"This guy tried to tackle Nancy." Frank said defensively.

The principal didn't take long to remember her. "Nancy Drew! Why, it's wonderful to see you. How have you been?" He seemed to have forgotten about Hal.

"I'm on a case right now, actually. I came to check out the school when I was, er, reacquainted with Hal."

The principal's face became stern. "Hal Tanaka, what has gotten into you? A year ago you were an honor student and now you've turned into a monster!"

"It's because of her!" He growled at Nancy.

"Because she caught you cheating? She wasn't trying to hurt you. In fact, wasn't she the one who tried to get you that scholarship?"

"Yes, but since I cheated they wouldn't let me in! My family is disgraced by me now, all thanks to her! If she had just shut up about it I would be..."

"In a college you didn't deserve to be in." Frank finished his sentence. Hal glared loathingly at Frank.

"At least I would be at college."

"Well, you still have high school to pass, and now, detentions to have. Come to my office, now!" The principal began taking Hal away. "Oh, and Nancy, you may look around all you want. Here," he tossed her a set of keys. "These will get you into all the rooms of the school. Just give them back when you're done with them. It was nice seeing you again." He left.

"Nice guy," Ned said sarcastically.

"He has definitely changed. I thought he would get the scholarship. I was only trying to help." Guilt ran through her veins.

"Nan," Frank put an arm around her, "it's not your fault."

"Yeah," Ned put _his_ arm around her, too. "It's that loser's fault he cheated."

"I guess." Nancy tried forgetting him. "Why don't we go check out the classrooms?"

"Why are we even here, Nancy?" Ned asked after they searched for an hour in the study, all the classrooms, and now they were in the library.

"Personally, I'm not sure. But I just have this feeling that..."

"Hey, check this out!" Frank called from the back of the library.

Nancy remembered the library well, but she didn't remember a section being back here. She looked at it and smiled. There was a whole new section: Mystery. And on a gold plated sign, in front of the bookshelf, was written: **Dedicated to Nancy Drew.**

"Look at that: my girlfriend the hero!" Ned gave her a peck on the cheek.

"All these books are awesome. Look here, they have Agatha Christy, Sherlock Holmes, and..." he pulled out a dark green covered book. "Here's one about you Nancy!"

"What?" Nancy skimmed the pages. It was about her, alright. It had the mysteries she had solved, her address, and even her romances! "Who wrote this?" Nancy looked at the cover and frowned at the author's name.

"Brenda Carlton. Who let her write a book?" Nancy became furious. She noticed Ned was focusing on one particular page.

"Wow, Nancy. You had a lot of relationships." He froze on one paragraph. "Get this. Brenda wrote: Her latest romance had actually been a double romance. It seems she is dating Ned Nickerson, a gorgeous hottie who she has been mistreating forever, and the mystery boy we all know and love, Frank Hardy!"

"What!" Nancy looked at the page. Sure enough, that's what it said. It talked even more, exaggerating her romance life. She made it sound like Nancy was going to marry these guys! The girl sleuth sighed. "At least she got two things right: one that Ned is gorgeous," she kissed her boyfriend, "and two: that Frank is a guy we all know and love." She smiled at him.

"Nancy, she has your address in here. If the guy who called your number checked this book out..." she knew where he was getting at.

"Let's check the library's computer." The trio ran over to the computer system. At first, Nancy worried about having to know the password. Luckily, when she moved the mouse it came right up to a screen with names on it. To the left she found an icon that said: BOOK CHECK OUT. She clicked it.

Quickly, Ned, Frank and her looked through the books. "There!" Frank pointed at the title of Nancy's book. He moved his finger across the page until he got to the name.

"Well, look at this." The name that was shown proved to be none other than Hal Tanaka!


	5. Listen To His Heart

"Maybe it wasn't Mitch after all," Bess sat beside her best friend. Nancy, Ned, and Frank had returned home and were explaining what happened. "I can't believe Hal changed so much. From the way you explain him now, he sounds more like Mitch."

Nancy nodded. "I just can't believe Hal would do something like this. But I don't know him anymore, and it seems to fit together."

Frank seemed doubtful. "I agree he seems edgy, but we still need to check up on Mitch. He escaped just last week and it wouldn't be hard for him to get access to the library's books."

Dan had plopped himself beside Bess and put his arm around her shoulders. Nancy wanted to barf. "Are those the only two people you have for suspects? I mean, there has got to be more people who have held a grudge against such a wonderful detective." He winked at Nancy. Ned noticed and immediately sprung into action. He stood behind the couch and put his arms around her neck.

"Who could hold a grudge against such a pretty face?" Nancy smiled and hugged him.

"Amen." Frank wanted to hit himself for saying that aloud. "But," he tried to pretend he hadn't said that, "we have only worked on this case for a day. I have a feeling we should check up on that other girl you mentioned... er... Connie. Now that we know the dude Hal is different, we should find out what going on with her, too."

"I agree." George sat on the floor and crossed her legs. "Why don't we check it out tomorrow?"

"That's sounds good." Everyone agreed.

Frank looked at a clock. "It's 10:30. Let's crash early tonight and we can get a morning start, tomorrow."

They all said their goodnights, but Frank stayed behind. Nancy noticed this, and told Bess to stay awake so she could talk to her.

Nancy sat beside her detective friend and stared into the fire, as he did. "Joe's gonna be okay. He's a fighter." Was all Nancy said. Frank sighed. They sat there for almost an hour, doing absolutely nothing. Finally, Nancy laid her head on Frank's lap. "He's not dead."

Frank played with her hair. "I know. I just wish we could find him. We wouldn't be the Hardy Boys anymore if there's only one brother."

"You've been in worse situations before. Besides, it's my fault Joe's gone." Nancy had felt terrible about knowing this.

"I don't care if it's your fault. This would probably have happened sooner or later." He felt stupid using such a dumb excuse. "We'll find him. We're a great team."

Nancy felt slightly better and closed her eyes. "Yes, we are." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Yeah, and maybe someday we'll be more than a team. I mean, you know, if we get through our cases alive." She didn't move. Frank took a deep breath and blurted out, "I like you a lot, Nancy, as... more than a friend." Frank waited for a response but never received one. He felt Nancy's heavy breathing. She was asleep. Now it was Frank who felt like crying. He had finally said it, but she didn't hear it.

But somebody did. And that somebody was listening from the doorway. And that somebody was Dan.


	6. Overdose

**Hey there,**

**For some of you who haven't read the first Nancy Drew file, "Secrets Can Kill" Nancy goes to a high school to investigate the murder of Jake Richards. During the mystery, she cheats on Ned with Daryl Gray, though breaks it off in the end. It turns out that Mitch Daniels ended up murdering him, and was put away for the murder. **

**Just a FYI,**

**Song**

The next morning Nancy woke up with her head on Frank's lap. He lay against the back cushions, still asleep. He seemed so peaceful when he slept, not to mention handsome.

She slowly sat upright and tiptoed toward the bedroom she should have slept in. Bess had fallen asleep in a chair, probably waiting for Nancy.

The sleuth silently changed and washed up; wanting an extra early start to see what Connie Watson was doing now.

She was almost out the door when someone appeared. "Hey, Dan." Nancy couldn't hide her disappointment.

"Don't sound so glum. I've been up for awhile. Why don't I join you?"

Nancy wanted to yell no, but figured he would probably come anyway. "Fine," she avoided making eye contact with him.

Instead of driving, Nancy decided to jog to the school. It was only a mile away.

At first, she considered trying to outrun Dan, but found it impossible. He kept up with her easily and he grinned about it. The run was quiet, and very uneasy. Nancy hated the glances Dan kept throwing at her.

When they finally reached the school, Nancy pulled out the set of keys the principal gave her and stepped inside. All the lights were on, which meant that the teachers were there. Nancy tried recalling some of Connie's main classes. "Physical Education," Nancy remembered.

She and Dan made their way toward the gym. "So, how was Daryl Gray?" Dan said this so coolly Nancy stopped.

"Fine." She continued walking.

"Is he still as cute as the day you met him?" He was taunting her and he was enjoying it.

"Why do you care?" She tried walking faster as though it would help. Naturally, it didn't.

"Because, you cheated on your boyfriend for him, so why won't you do it again?"

Nancy became furious at his question. "Because I love him." Dan, not only didn't believe her, he laughed!

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He choked through his laugh. "You're playing him like a harp. You're probably still dating Daryl... and Frank, too. Aren't you naughty?"

Before Nancy could control herself, she slapped him hard. He fell to the floor.

"I'll take it that means yes?" He wasn't giving up.

"No, you freak! I am only dating Ned. Daryl isn't the boyfriend type, and neither are you. The second I talk to Bess she'll realize you're not what you seem. Why are you being so mean to me?"

"And what about Mr. Frank Hardy?" He ignored her threat and question.

"He's..." she didn't say anything. That was a mistake. She had just admitted having feelings for him. But she knew they weren't as strong as her feelings toward Ned. At least, she thought she was sure...

Nancy groaned, walked over the pain, and stepped into the gym.

"Coach Simmons," she remembered the coach's name. An almost bald haired man looked up from his clipboard.

"Why, it's Nancy Drew! Yes, I've read a lot about you. What is the purpose of our acquaintance?" He sounded more like an English teacher.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what became of one of you old students, Connie Watson?"

He chuckled. "Of course I can tell you about her. She was the most athletic girl I ever taught. You should see her, now. She just won another judo championship. In fact, I'm supposed to be meeting her right..."

"Nancy Drew!" A cheerful voice came from behind the titan-haired girl.

"Connie!" Nancy couldn't believe her luck.

Connie Watson had changed in some ways. She was thinner, but more muscular. Her hair had grown out so it now reached her shoulders. Nancy could tell by the way it was trimmed that Connie had recently cut it.

"How are you?"

"I'm working on another case right now, actually."

Connie laughed, as though she were Nancy's best friend. "And why doesn't that surprise me? What's this one about?" Nancy gave a brief overview of the events that had occurred so far.

"Mind if I join you in your investigation? I have the day off."

"Sure," Nancy figured if anyone knew the school, it would be Connie. Connie promised the gym teacher she would talk with him later and left.

Outside the gym, Nancy found Dan standing there, waiting for her. "Miss me, honey?"

Nancy ignored his comment, happy to see a large, red bruise on his cheek. "Let's see if we can find out some things about Hal Tanaka."

Connie seemed surprised. "Why? He's such a sweet guy."

"You haven't seen him lately. You'll be surprised how much he's changed." Nancy told her about the other day.

"Hal Tanaka jumped someone? That's it; the world has led to this." Nancy agreed silently. "So where do you wanna go?" The judo champion didn't acknowledge Dan.

Nancy thought. "I was thinking about checking out Hal's files. I also wanted to talk to his teachers. Dan, why don't you go talk to Hal's teachers and be _some_ help in this mystery?"

"Why do I have to leave?" Again he had the boyish pouty face.

"Because we don't want you here, so beat it!" She pushed him toward the classrooms.

"Well, I won't stand to be treated like this. I'm leaving!" He did.

"He is some piece of work." Connie was enjoying this entertainment.

They girls walked towards the teacher's lounge. They found it empty, which Nancy thought was best. She opened the steel cabinet labeled "Students" and together, she and her partner , began browsing through it.

"Found it!" Connie exclaimed as she pulled out a yellow folder with the name **Hal Tanaka** on the cover.

"Whoa, Hal was a major stay-nice freak. He had a perfect record up till the cheating on the test. Clean as a whistle." Connie read through the file.

Nancy jumped ahead oh her. "But look at this: this is for a couple months ago. Cheating on tests, fights, he even knifed a guy!"

"What!" Connie was dismayed.

"It says here a fight got so bad, Hal pulled out a pocket knife an almost stabbed someone!"

Nancy was about to close the file when Connie jumped. "Wait! Look at this!" There was a paper underneath the one they were reading. It was a report for the principal from the pharmacy. The date was a few months before Nancy's first case at the high school. Her jaw dropped with shock. The words on the top of the paper read:

_Dear Principal Simmons,_

_We find it necessary to inform you we found the student, Hal Tanaka, taking drugs from an unknown man with dark hair and a rather muscular figure. The John Doe spotted some cops, and immediately took the drugs back and ran. We are afraid we can't identify him at this time. Mr. Tanaka swears that he was going to throw the pills out, and didn't know about the drugs till the two met up. He, however, would not tell us the man's name. His blood has been tested and proved to have no drug minerals, so we believe he was telling the truth. However, need to inform you, in case he continues forth with drug problems. _

_Dr. Robbins of the Pharmaceutical Company._

Nancy couldn't believe her eyes. "Nan, does this mean what I think it means?"

Nancy nodded. "Hal might have been connected with Mitch, which means he might have been involved in Jake's murder!"


	7. Boiling Over

Why hadn't the principal told her about this before? "If Hal did have something to do with this, we better talk to him about it." Nancy photo copied the file, not caring if she wasn't allowed to. She had just gotten a major break in a case. Had she actually arrested the wrong man?

They met up with Dan in the hallway; he said he didn't find out anything useful, though Nancy knew he didn't really care.

They walked towards the principal's office and knocked on his door. "Enter," came the voice from inside. Nancy walked in to the air-conditioned, yellow room and cleared her throat. "We just found something in Hal's file that you never told me about." She explained the drug incident.

The principal hung his head. "I'm sorry for not telling you. At the time, Hal was a wonderful student. I didn't believe he was using drugs for a second. I guess I should have mentioned it, but..." he sighed, "I will admit to him being one of my favorite students. I hid the paper while you were investigating. But I promise. He had nothing to do with Jake's death. It was that Mitch; he caused so much trouble." Nancy had a hard time feeling sorry for the principal, for he had for held evidence. And Nancy knew he wouldn't have hid it if he didn't believe it were true.

"Can we talk to Hal?" Connie said softly. The principal looked surprised, as though he just realized Connie was there. "Why, hello Connie. How have you been?"

She gave a dazzling smile. "Fine." The principal, too, smiled and seemed to have forgotten about the recent conversation.

"Yes, of course, I can get Hal. I believe he is with Mr. O'Brian in detention, but I can call him in." He pressed a button on a microphone. "Mr. O'Brian, can you please send Hal to my office?"

There was some crackling but then a rough voice came loud and clear. "Sure. He's on his way."

Dan suddenly became nervous. "Um..., I'm gonna wait outside the school. See you then." He left without another word.

Ignoring him, Nancy fidgeted as she waited. Finally, the door opened and in came the Japanese teen. He groaned at the sight of Nancy. "What?" He sat down in chair next to her.

Have you used drugs before, Hal?" Nancy decided to just come forward. He raised an eyebrow, but kept his face unreadable.

"Why?"

"Because," Connie spoke up, "we don't want to have to expect you of the murder of Jake."

As the principal did, Hal suddenly realized Connie was there. His whole manner changed within a second. He sat up straight and his gruff tone turned light. He looked at Connie as he answered. "Naw, I never touched the stuff. I knew a guy who did, though. One day he offered it to me, said it would lower my stress. I took it for a moment, but was about to give it back, when some guys caught me and him with the drugs, so he grabbed them and bailed. I didn't bother running, since I had nothing to hide. I was just a stressed out kid." He sounded like a guy who had taken time in jail. He was obviously trying to impress Connie, which surprised Nancy. Connie wasn't his type. However, Connie seemed to be falling for it. Hard.

"Well, why didn't you tell me about it when I was on the case before?" Nancy wasn't totally confident with his story.

"I didn't want to give you a motive for me killing Jake. I would never murder anyone." He still kept his gaze on Connie. They seemed to be telepathically having a conversation, one in which Nancy didn't need to hear.

Nancy sighed. She had been so close. "Okay, Hal. I believe you." He hardly heard her. "Connie, I'm at my aunt's house," she gave her friend the address, "come over later."

Connie promised to and then immediately looked at Hal. He gave a sweet smile. Nancy found he had many sides; Nancy wasn't sure that was good. She said goodbye to the silent principal and left. Outside, she found Dan standing by the flagpole. When he saw her he smiled and ran up to her, as though she had been gone for months.

Just then, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" It was a very concerned Ned.

"I'm fine, Ned."

Dan had suddenly become very friendly. He began stroking Nancy's hair. She jerked away, trying not to drop the phone.

"You don't sound fine." Ned knew her all too well.

"It's nothing." She lied. Dan gave a flirty laugh and touched her face. She grabbed his arm with one hand and twisted it back. He laughed as she twisted it harder and then finally yelped with pain. Then he twisted it back toward her, so their bodies were close. Nancy pushed him off.

"He and I walked to the school to check out some things. And you'll never guess what I found out," she was glad to drop the conversation and described her findings.

"Doesn't sound like Hal's telling the truth. Maybe Connie can get something out of him."

"Maybe." Nancy doubted it.

"Well, why don't you come back to the house and have some pancakes?" Ned gave her a warm welcome.

"Gladly. We'll be over there..." Nancy stopped talking when she felt something wet on her neck. "Dan, stop it!" She screamed, which had been a big mistake.

"Dan..., what is he doing?"

Dan grabbed the phone from Nancy. "I would tell you, but it's hard to talk and kiss at the same time!" Nancy's jaw dropped.

"Gotta go, bye." Dan hung up and smiled at Nancy.

"There, now that he's out of the way…"

Nancy was absolutely dumbfounded. "You are the most stupid, freakish..." she couldn't finish her words. She had never hated anyone more than she hated Dan then.

"Aw, Nan," he hugged her, then dipped his head to kiss on her neck. Nancy clenched her fist tight and pushed him away in loathe. He fell backward onto the grass. He laid there for a moment, then just jumped up and looked at her, as though to see if she was impressed.

Before Nancy could do anything more, a car wheeled down the street and parked a few feet from Nancy. Out jumped Ned, with the look of murder in his eyes. "When I get my hands on you..." he growled.

"What can YOU do to ME?" Dan challenged. That did it.


	8. Expelled

Ned leaped at his target. They struggled and cursed at each other.

"Break it up, guys," Nancy warned the two.

"Not until I break every single bone in his body." Ned growled as he kicked Dan. Nancy, personally, didn't mind seeing Dan get beat up, but she worried... Dan was strong!

"As if you could break any of my bones. Now, tell me, why are we fighting? Better yet, what are we fighting for? Nancy?"

"Heck, no!" Ned swung him around and pinned him down. Dan couldn't do anything more. He silently admitted defeat.

"Okay, Ned, get off him." Nancy pulled her boyfriend up.

The teen on the ground let out a huge breath and then, too, got up.

"You're stronger than you look, Nickerson."

"Oh, but you're just as dumb as you look." Ned hugged Nancy close. She melted. Dan brushed himself up and began walking toward Ned's car.

"Does he think he's getting a ride?" Nancy asked.

Ned smiled and agreed. "Did he kiss you?" Ned began walking toward his vehicle.

"No, not really."

"Not really?"

"Well," she showed him the red spot on her neck.

"I'm guessing that's not a beauty mark?" Nancy shook her head. "Remind me never to kiss you there." Ned leaned in and kissed her lips. She returned it and never bothered pulling away.

"My turn next," Dan pushed Ned away.

"No, it's not!" Ned pulled Nancy into his car and drove off.

"Hey!" They left a yelling Dan behind them.

"He did what?" Bess stared wide eyed at Nancy. "I guess Dan wasn't all he said he was." Bess sank onto the couch. "Why can't I ever keep a relationship? Either they turn out to be scum or they turn out to like Nancy."

"Well, either way, it's their loss." Frank tried comforting his friend.

"And it also turns out being my loss, too." Inside Frank had been as angry as Ned had been. If he had been there, during the fight, Dan wouldn't have been able to stand up. "You're better without those kind of guys, Bess. One day, the right one will come."

"I guess you're right."

"Hey, Nancy, can I talk to you for a second?" Frank pulled Nancy to the side.

"First of all, are you okay?" Nancy, unaware of his feelings, touched his cheek. "You're so sweet. Yes, I'm fine. And guess what I found out," she quickly explained what had happened at the high school.

"Nan, do you think it's possible Mitch wasn't the only one involved in Jake's murder?"

The teen nodded. "Right now, I really wish I could find out more. But what we need to do is find Mitch."

Frank was silent for a moment, and then spoke: "Why don't I go see what I can dig up about Mitch Daniels. I'll take Dan with me so he won't cause any trouble."

Dan returned to the house just at that moment. He looked somewhat tired, but smiled when he saw Nancy and Bess. Bess slapped him in anger. He frowned, and quickly departed to his room.

"Why don't we just throw him out?" Nancy asked.

"We can do that, but truth be told, Nancy, do you really think he'll leave? He might just check into that hotel down the block. Might as well have him here to see if he can help."

"He can hardly help."

Frank looked into her eyes. "I'll take care of you..." and after a second he left.

Nancy wished she could figure Frank out. He had been acting so unusual lately.

Arms appeared over her shoulders. For a second, she thought they were Frank's. "Oh, hi, Ned."

"What are ya thinking about?"

"Hal. Would you mind going on a spy mission for me?"

Her boyfriend smiled. "My pleasure. At the school?"

"Yep. Come back at 6:00 the latest; we're having chicken pot pie tonight." Ned nodded, and too, was off.

She then noticed Dan fighting Frank. Nancy guessed he didn't want to go to the station. Finally, Dan had given in and followed Frank to the car. There, Dan said he would walk to the station. Frank drove off, really not caring about the jerk.

Nancy noticed Dan take a right instead of a left. Why was he going toward the school? Nancy saw Ned's car driving in the direction. What is with him and torturing Ned? Nancy dialed his cell number.

"Nickerson."

"Ned, just to let you know, Dan's following you. He's just trying to cause trouble again."

Ned looked back to see Dan smiling, once again. Thanks, Nance. I'll take care of him."

Nancy hung up. She laid down on the couch and sighed. She felt tired. Shortly afterward, she had dozed off.

"Nancy, wake up!" Nancy opened her eyes to a beautiful, handsome face. She then felt embarrassed, realizing it was Frank's.

"Hey." The strawberry blonde sat up.

"Time for dinner. It's 7:00." She nodded and made her way toward the dining table. Everyone was there, except for two people.

"Where's Ned and Dan?"

Bess was the first to speak. "First of all, we kicked Dan out. But he said he's gonna stay at the Red Roof Inn on Markston Street. I told him to get lost, but he just laughed. I think I need to get a restraining order against him."

George nearly choked. "Bess, he's not that bad. Besides, he's helped with the case, now."

Nancy was puzzled. "How's that?"

George took a bite of food before speaking. "He called and said Ned and him just got a big lead on the case, and they're gonna miss dinner."

"Oh," Nancy was somewhat disappointed. She had been napping while they were finding something big out. So much for being a detective.

They finished there dinner and cleaned up. Nancy went to her room and thought. Not normal thinking: Nancy Drew thinking. She went through every angle possible. What seemed a minute later, Nancy looked at her clock, which read 10:17.

_Where are those guys,_ Nancy wondered. She decided it was getting too late. She slipped on her sneakers and told her friends she was going to the school.

"I'll go with you," Frank offered. Nancy agreed.

When they arrived, they found the area dark. Nancy figured the principal had gone home, but she wondered why he would have left Ned and Dan in the school without him. Frank followed her into the school.

The light from the doorway lit up the inside lobby. Nancy had only stepped inside when she saw it. Sprawled on the floor lay a body. Around the neck of the body was string; a broken string. In the person's hands was a pocket knife. Nancy was about to rush over the body when she bumped into something.

It was... feet? Nancy looked up and screamed. She stepped back and became absolutely silent. Frank had seen it, too. Slowly, Nancy felt her world turning around. Tears flew down her cheeks. She wanted to scream, but her throat felt so tight, she could hardy breathe. For that body that hung there, dangling in the air, was the true body of a closed eyed, unbreathing Ned Nickerson.


	9. So Far

Nancy was hardly breathing. She felt her legs slowly giving way.

But not Frank's.

Suddenly, he was across the room. He pulled a pocket knife and broke the glass of one of the trophy cases. He stood on the ledge and wildly jumped at Ned's body. Just before he got to Ned, he swiftly cut at the rope. Ned's body fell with a soft thud.

Nancy ran over to him, and grabbed his wrist. But before even getting a pulse, she pressed her mouth against her boyfriend's. She did this for a moment, and then stopped and waited.

Though the wait only lasted a second, it seemed eternal. Suddenly, the boy let out a huge gasp. Nancy cried as she forced Ned to breathe. Slowly, he started inhaling on his own. Nancy hugged him, his strong arms felt so comforting.

Then she turned to Frank and kissed him. Not romantically, but thankfully. However Frank enjoyed it. "Thank you so much." Nancy choked, her tears starting to disperse. "How did you know he was alive?"

Frank gestured toward the rope around Ned's neck. "See how it's not choking him; it just holding his head up. It wasn't really firm around his neck, so it would have taken a longer time to actually kill him. But his neck is guaranteed to be broken." Nancy hugged Frank and wanted to scream at herself. If she had just stood there, Ned would have been dead. She glared at her closed eyed boyfriend. She just couldn't bear seeing him that way again... it nearly killed her.

All at once, Ned's eyes shot open. It took him a few seconds to see clearly, but once he did, he seemed frightened. "Oh, my god!" He looked at Nancy. "You're an angel, aren't you? I'm dead!" Frank stifled a laugh.

"You're not dead. It's me, Nancy." Her boyfriend was petrified. She kissed his now-alive lips.

"Oh, thank god. Even an angel couldn't kiss me like that." Ned was now smiling.

"Don't move," Frank warned, "you're probably really hurt. Nancy..." his voice trailed off as he looked across the room to the limp body on the floor. He ran over to it. "Nancy, come here!"

Nancy reluctantly joined her friend.

"It's Dan."

"Is he alive?"

Frank nodded. "He's out cold, though. And that bruise on his head looks serious. Now would be a great time to call the cops."

While Nancy dialed, Frank checked out Dan's condition. From the way it looked, Dan had been hanged, too, but the knot attaching him to the hooks on the ceiling, (they were used for hanging decorations, the principal had said before); Dan must have fallen. The question was whether the attempted-murderer knocked him out, or Dan got the bruise when he fell. Frank figured that he had been hit on the head. The ropes around his neck were tighter than Ned's but he could still breathe. Frank cut them off and tossed them aside.

"The police are on their way." Nancy spoke as she hung up.

"What happened to Dan?" Ned asked his girlfriend.

"He must have fallen and knocked himself out or was already knocked out." Nancy repeated what Frank had just thought. "Do you remember anything?"

"Kinda. We were following Hal and Connie for a bit. I decided to let Dan come with me, just so I could keep my eye on him. We followed them into the Video Lab and it was dark. The next thing I knew, Dan yelled at me to watch out and... You know the rest."

Frank sighed. "Seems like we're getting in deep with this case. Yet, there are so few clues. I couldn't find anything out at the station and there's no sign of Joe. We need a break."

It was then the ambulance and cops pulled up. Ned and Dan were taken to the hospital, and Nancy and Frank were left to explain the situation. When they finished, the officer shook his head. "I know you guys have solved many cases before, but this is getting dangerous. I'm not going to tell you to quit, but be real careful, ya hear?" The couple agreed and watched the cops leave. They looked at each other and silently walked toward the car.

"How are we gonna explain this to the others?"

Frank simply answered, "Honestly."

* * *

Frank and Nancy were exhausted as they went to bed. They had just spent the last hour horrifying their friends. Aunt Eloise had overheard and spent her hour making four different desserts. (Bess didn't mind at all.) Now, 2:00 in the morning, Nancy couldn't sleep. She wished she had gone with Ned and Dan, but Ned had said it best for her to stay at the house. A headache pounded against her brain; she found it best to close her eyes. Something just wasn't right, yet she couldn't place it. Nancy then figured she was just worrying for Ned. Soon, she was asleep.

* * *

Nancy awoke minutes later to the phone ringing. "Hello?" She answered.

"Nancy? It's Daryl Gray. Can you get over to the diner?" He sounded worried.

"What's up?" Nancy was awake.

"Just get over here." A click at the end of the line ended their conversation. Quietly, Nancy dressed and tip-toed out of the room. Fortunately, the phone hadn't awoken anyone else. She got into her Mustang and drove toward the little restaurant. When she reached there, her eyes widened with dismay. It was a disaster.

The diner was no longer a friendly welcome to the neighborhood. The walls were covered with red... blood! Graffiti covered the sign. Its bold green letters read:

**I'll Get You, Daryl! And Hal! Just Like I Got Hardy! May His Blood Stain These Walls Forever! **

Daryl came out of the diner, and turned grave when he saw Nancy. "Nan, it's awful! It's Mitch. He's going to kill me!" He then added, "Come!" He dragged her into the restaurant.

Inside looked as, or more, worse than the outside. The seat cushions had been ripped to shreds. The jukebox lay smashed on the floor. The counter had more graffiti on it. It repeated what the board has said. Nancy sighed at the sight of the once beautiful room, now destroyed.

She followed Daryl into the kitchen and was surprised. It was untouched. Everything looked the same as it had every time before. "Why didn't he come in here?" Daryl questioned. It was then Nancy noticed something on the floor.

"He did. See all the scattered silverware. Someone must have interrupted him. I wonder who." Nancy bent down, careful not to touch the evidence, and noticed a piece of paper. She picked up the edge and read aloud,

"Meet me at the school at 9:45. Hal." Nancy looked at Daryl, who was apparently thinking the same thing she was. Hal knew where Mitch was.

Nancy put the paper in a plastic bag just as she heard cops coming. They pulled up as Nancy and Daryl came out. A high whistle escaped the chief's mouth. "What happened here?"

"Mitch attack."

While Daryl explained, Nancy couldn't help but go up to the walls and scrape of some of the red. She held it so her nose and sighed with relief. It wasn't Joe's blood. Merely paint.

"Ms. Drew," a cop came up to her, "Gray here tells me you found a note. Would you mind giving it to us?" Nancy handed it over. "We'll test it for prints. Though, even if we do find fingerprints, I doubt we'll find anything out we don't already know." The cops took a brief look around, indicating that Nancy was free to return home.

On the way, something occurred to Nancy that she had forgotten about. She made a U-turn and returned to the ruins.

"What is it, Ms. Drew?" The chief was stubbornly curious of her return.

"May I see the note I found in the kitchen?" Still puzzled, the chief handed the paper to her. It took Nancy only a second to find that her assumption was right.

"This isn't Hal Tanaka's handwriting. His 9's always looked more like Q's. This one clearly looks like a 9. Someone did a very good job of disguising their handwriting to look like Hal's."

The chief seemed unimpressed. "Maybe, Ms. Drew, but the fingerprinting will tell for sure. I suggest you go get some sleep. I'll call you later." He turned his back to her, clearly wanting her gone. Nancy sighed, but did as the policeman asked.

Upon her return, she found an awake Bess. "Oh, Nancy, you're okay! I was so worried!"

"Daryl called. The diner was destroyed. Mitch ripped it to shreds."

Bess's eyes still remained with worry. "Poor, Daryl. This has been the worst night for everybody!."

"I agree. I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to sleep now. Wanna have some hot chocolate?"

The petite blond nodded and went to the kitchen. Nancy laid down and stared at the crackling fire. She really felt stuck. She hadn't gotten any sign as to where Joe was, her boyfriend had almost been killed, and worse off, she didn't know where Mitch could be.

Bess returned and handed Nancy a mug. She sipped it and immediately felt warmed up.

"Mitch is trying to frame Hal." Nancy said this openly. "He left a note that was supposedly signed by Hal."

Bess nodded. She was thinking of something. "Nancy, I know this sounds a bit off, but what if Mitch isn't the only one involved? What if Hal is involved, and Mitch is putting all the blame on him?"

"He's not. I just don't believe it. It seems too obvious. But I think you're right, Bess. Someone else is involved... and now I have to find out who."

* * *

_Wow, can you say long chapter? Surprise! I hope this wasn't too much. _

_I have people asking me, "WHERE THE HECK IS JOE?" Don't ask me, because I'll probably give you the answer… and you won't like it!_

_Ever Yours in Writing,_

_Song_


	10. Decisions

**Okay, guys, here's what you've been waiting for! **

**I expect a lot of comments! LOL. Just kidding. **

**But here comes the Frank/Nancy fluff, and horns blare HERE'S JOE!**

**Ever Yours in Writing,**

**Song**

* * *

Hours later, everyone had awoken and knew of Nancy whereabouts the night before. Frank had asked Nancy if, from now on, he could go with her. He didn't feel safe leaving her alone.

The chief had called, saying that there were no fingerprints on the note, which meant it probably had been planted. He apologized for his behavior, claiming to have been tired. Nancy understood.

Ned was doing better; his neck was only sprained and he would be out the next day. Dan, however, would be out that day. He did have a concussion, but his head was much better and he was able to leave. As much as Nancy didn't want to, Nancy knew she had to talk to him. She was glad that Frank was coming with her.

"Hey, beautiful," Dan greeted Nancy. Nancy ignored his remark and cut to the chase.

"Dan, what happened last night? Did you see who knocked you or Ned out?" The teenager scratched his chin, as though really pondering the thought.

"I can't seem to remember, sorry."

Nancy grew impatient. "Dan, what happened? I know you know and it's not funny that you're holding it against me!"

"Actually, it is funny. You look so cute when you get angry."

Frank interrupted. "Come on. Don't you wanna know who knocked you out?"

Dan finally seemed to have broken down. "Yeah, I do. Alright, we were following Hal and Connie and they led us into this room. Then, suddenly, they disappeared. We couldn't find 'em. Next thing I knew, I saw someone raise something over Ned's head. I told him to watch out, but I was too late. And then, I felt this hard blow to my head. And I was out." He laid down on his hotel bed.

"Could you recognize them?"

Dan shrugged. "Kinda. They weren't that tall; not that strong either. But the person who hit me had to have been tough. Hey, he actually knocked me out." Bragging was one of Daniel's key points. Nancy wondered what Bess had seen in him.

_Well, THAT was helpful. _"Okay. We'll see ya later." Nancy nearly ran to the door.

"Don't you wanna stay with me a bit?"

"No!" Nancy ran out before she could hear another word. She reached the elevator and waited for Frank. When she saw him, he was laughing!

"He's got a thaaang fer yoooouuu," Frank spoke in a terrible southern accent.

Nancy punched him and stepped into the elevator. Frank gave Nancy a small smile, and whispered, "I can't blame him."

Nancy looked at him. At that moment, she finally knew Frank Hardy's true feelings. She secretly hoped he didn't know hers.

Throughout the day, Nancy tried as hard as she could not to think about Frank, though it seemed unavoidable. When she really thought about it, she knew she was crazy about him. And who wouldn't be? He was tall, dark, very handsome, athletic, smart; a dream guy. But Nancy had her own dream guy, who was also tall, dark, handsome, athletic and smart. This was unfair. How dare God put two perfect men in her life!

Nancy visited Ned on the 3rd floor. He was doing much better, especially once he saw Nancy. His voice was so wonderful, Nancy melted to the floor like a popsicle over a fire.

She went to bed as soon as she got home, missing dinner. She was too tired to think, yet her dreams thought for her.

_That night, she dreamt that some guy was about to push Frank and Ned off a cliff, and she was allowed to save only one. Ned was begging her to save him, and Frank gave her a look of hurt. The bad guy counted to five and then, pushed both guys off! They fell into darkness, screaming. _

_"If only you had chose," the unknown person whispered, "Now you will have nobody!"_

_She recognized the person. It was Dan! No, it wasn't Dan... it was Mitch! He grabbed Nancy around her neck. Nancy tried pushing him off but had no energy. With a laugh he threw her over the side. She cried as she fell. _

Nancy awoke with a start. Gasping for breath, she found someone comforting her. It was Bess. "Nancy, are you okay?"

Nancy looked at her clock. It was 5:00 am. "Yeah," the reddish-blonde took deep breaths.

Bess seemed unsure. "You looked terrified, Nan. You've never been so scared about a case. Maybe we should go back to River Heights and leave this case to Frank."

"No, Bess. It's not the case that's scaring me: it's... something else."

"What?" Nancy sighed and sat up. "I don't know if I can talk about it now. All I know is that after losing Ned once, I don't wanna see him hurt again. But at the same time, I..." Nancy had admitted too much.

However, for once in Nancy's life, Bess shocked her. "You don't want a certain Frank Hardy to be hurt, either."

Nancy was flabbergasted. "How did you... when did you..."

Bess smiled. "Nancy Drew, I have known you for 12 years now and I have yet to not know your feelings. The way Frank looks at you, and the way Ned looks at you; they are exactly the same. How Frank hasn't managed to spill his guts, I will never figure. All I know is, you care for them and you wouldn't let anything happen to them. Nan, would it be possible for you to just be friends with them both?"

Nancy didn't even consider it.

"No, Bess, I'm afraid I can't. I'll have to choose, and I know that one way or another, I'll choose right..., even if I have to loose one. Hopefully, I can be friends with the other." Nancy stood up and walked towards the door. Bess did not join her.

"I know you'll make the right decision. I'm going back to sleep for a bit; I'll see you in a few hours."

Nancy nodded and left.

* * *

Joe Hardy awoke. He groaned as his head throbbed with pain. He looked around, and found himself in an unfamiliar place. It wasn't dark, but just barely lit with one light in the corner.

He soon realized he was in a boiler room. The boiler lay to his right. He was bound very tightly on the feet, but not on his hands, nor was he gagged. At first he thought of screaming, but held back. Since he wasn't aware he was in the school, he didn't know if anyone would here him... or if the bad guy would.

Joe remembered going out one morning, almost a week before, and he had gotten a call from Nancy to meet him... privately. Something big she could only discuss to _him_ about. He had gone to the 7-11, and was jumped and knocked out from behind.

The first time he woke up, he was in a closet. Food had been left for him, and he wasn't tied up or gagged, though he didn't have a bathroom. (It got very messy.) He had been there for two days. And then he had heard voices, followed by thuds and groans. He tried banging on the closet, but found it covered with sound-prove wrap. It was no use. He had fallen asleep later that night, and he awakened here.

Joe Hardy saw a sandwich and juice laid out beside him. He began to devour. The first day he had been worried about eating it, but had soon figured that if they wanted to kill him, they would have done so before.

After finishing his drink, he reached for his pocket knife, but found it gone. He then looked around for a tool to cut his legs, but found none. Unable, to pull them off, he figured for now he would hop. He got up and, feeling silly, hopped over behind the boiler. There he noticed... a trap door! The door was open and had a ladder going down.

Carefully, he hopped onto the first step and slowly made his way down. He was almost halfway when he heard a snap. Suddenly, the steel door above him fell shut. It had been rigged.

Cursing himself, Joe tried pushing on the door, using one hand to hold himself up, and the other to push. He found he needed both hands. He leaned his back on the wall and pushed. He got it partly opened when his back slipped and he found himself falling. He landed harshly on his side.

The wind knocked out of him, Joe groaned and rubbed his waist. Sighing, he got up and tried climbing again. Though, since his feet were tied, it took twice the time. He didn't know how he was going to open the door. But if he didn't soon, within 20 minutes, he would suffocate!


	11. Found and Lost

**I wrote this chapter awhile ago, and I realize it's sort of dopey, but I think the ending is good.**

* * *

Nancy suddenly felt the urge to go to the school. Why, she wasn't sure.

Yet, she went.

Upon her arrival, she didn't know what to do. She walked in the school, using her key, and headed straight for the boiler room. She was about to open it when she stopped.

Why was she going to the boiler room? What could possibly be in there? Yet, Nancy found herself wanting to.

_Nancy Drew_, she warned herself, _Stop it! You are having these ridiculous notions. Go check somewhere useful, like the library!_ Taking one last look at the door, Nancy walked to the library, unaware that beneath her was a suffocating Joe she had been so close to saving.

Inside the library, Nancy decided to go to her own section, just to admire it, really. She considered that it might give her some inspiration. She felt along the gold plaque. It was cold, but beautiful. With a long sigh, Nancy traced her fingers over her name. It then came to her knowledge that the Y had a small hook hanging from it. Curious, as always, Nancy pulled at it.

It came down from the right-top part of the Y and made its way to the bottom. When it reached its point, Nancy heard a click! To her astonishment, her bookcase began to move! It moved inward toward the wall, which was not as solid as it appeared. The door opened to what appeared to be a dark passageway!

Excited, Nancy stepped inside. There was a chill in the air that made Nancy's hair stand on end. She closed the bookcase, but not completely; just enough so it wouldn't be obvious where she was.

Halfway down the tunnel, she noticed something lying at the side of the wall. She was about to go examine it, when she heard yelling.

Racing passed whatever laid there, Nancy followed the sound of the screaming. It was a male's screaming, of this she was aware of.

When she reached the end of the tunnel, she was puzzled. There was nothing there. No door; nothing. Nancy listened to the screaming more and her heart froze. It was Joe!

"Joe!" Nancy was now screaming.

"Nancy, is that you?"

"Joe, where are you? Bang on the walls or something." Nancy heard banging coming from her left. She looked over the wall and found it: the imprint of door! However, she couldn't find a handle. She tried pushing, but had no luck.

"Joe, are you okay?"

"I'm suffocating, Nancy. I can hardly breathe." Frantic, Nancy fumbled through her purse and found her pocket knife. Quickly, yet carefully, Nancy cut through the doorway. She had to get Joe out of there or he would die!

**Crack!**

The door fell open and Joe fell out of it! He landed on Nancy and, together, they fell to the ground.

Joe inhaled deeply, relieved to be soaking up fresh air. After a few moments, Joe was feeling better. He seemed dizzy, but this was expected. Nancy knew she had to get him some help.

With Joe's arm firmly around Nancy's shoulders, the couple walked slowly down the tunnel as Joe explained the story. Nancy listened intensively, and nodded when he was finished.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Joe smiled and hugged his friend.

"Me, too."

It was then Nancy remembered seeing something at the edge of the tunnel. "Joe, wait. I saw something against the wall when I was coming down here, but ran to help you before I checked it out. Where... there!" Joe followed her as she walked over to the wall.

This area of the tunnel was extremely dark, therefore it took Nancy's eyes some time to get adjusted. She reached into her purse and pulled out her pen light. She reflected it on the object and froze.

Everything froze.

It was completely silent. Horror ran through Nancy like a shock.

It was a body.

The person's jeans were ripped, the shirt dirty. Its hair was messy and old looking.

The face was pale, as was their skin. Their eyes were bright red, as red as the bloody scars on their face. Their mouth hung open with terror. Their neck seemed so crooked it barely looked like it wasn't connected!

Nancy looked away. Joe tried comforting her, but then went to touch the body.

"Dead?" Nancy asked, praying for a certain answer.

She didn't get it.

"Yeah. Probably for a couple hours, maybe more. Do you know..." Joe gestured toward the dead figure. Nancy nodded and bit her lip. Joking back tears, she pulled out her cell phone to call the police. Luckily, there was reception.

She explained the situation over the phone, and the police promised to come over immediately and to not move a muscle. Nancy hung up and joined Joe. She couldn't believe it had come to this.

When she couldn't find anything to say, she put her hand on the corpse's. "I am so sorry, Connie."


	12. Another Call from a Killer

The police came and took Connie Watson's body away. Nancy watched as the ambulance drove off, taking her old friend with them. The knot in her stomach squeezed painfully against her heart.

Hal had killed her; Nancy was too late. She should have had someone watching over Hal and Connie. Why he had taken action so suddenly was still a mystery.

Reporters had already arrived and were pursuing an interview with Nancy. She turned around and bent her head low in refusal.

Joe was given a checkup and proved well, with miner injuries. His head wound was already healing, since he had gotten it five days before. He had a bandage around his head, and was told to get some rest. He promised to do so.

OOOOO

Nancy and Joe got into the blue mustang and began driving. Instead of heading back home, Nancy headed toward the hospital. She wanted to see Ned, and check up on Dan.

Since the drive took almost an hour, Nancy turned on the radio.

For the first half hour, Nancy and Joe listened to music in silence. In the middle of one of Nancy's favorite songs, an announcer interrupted,

"This just in. Judo champion, Connie Watson, was found dead this morning inside of her old high school's library. The police have not given any clue to whom the killer is, but some believe it had to do with Connie's old friend, Nancy Drew. Nancy Drew is a detective that solved a crime at the high school a couple months ago. Looks like the entire mystery wasn't solved. Well, Nancy Drew, we're all waiting to see what you do."

"Also, Joe Hardy, one of the famous Hardy brothers, was found in the library. He's condition is stable, however he had a near-fatal head injury. Inside people say that Joe Hardy was kidnapped and tortured as he was locked away. Our Miss Nancy Drew found him barely alive. More about our favorite detectives right after this." There was a click and the music began playing again.

"Don't you love how exact news reports can be?" Joe asked sarcastically.

Nancy rolled her eyes. "Well, you were near death."

"Yeah, but tortured? It was torture, I'll admit, but he didn't beat me or anything."

"Joe, do you know who kidnapped you? I mean, did you see their face?" Joe thought for a moment.

"I think I saw one of their faces. He was..."

"One of their faces?" Nancy looked at him for an instant, then turned back to the road. "There was more then one person?"

"Yeah. I only saw one guy's face. He was Mexican, I think. Had dark black hair, or brown. And he looked real strong. I didn't stand a chance against him."

"How tall was he?"

"Couldn't tell. He jumped me. I just got a brief look." Nancy nodded. This sounded like Mitch's description, or at least what he had looked like when she last saw him. It also reminded her of someone else...

As she pulled into the hospital parking lot, she noticed that Joe seemed confused. She explained what had happened to Dan and Ned as they made their way to the third floor.

Nancy decided to stop by on Dan first, though she was unsure why. She reached his room just as a nurse came out.

"Mr. Mitchells doesn't want to be disturbed right now. Can you come by a little later?"

Nancy nodded and headed toward room 15. When she reached it, she knocked and was welcomed in by her boyfriend. She was glad to see that he was less pale, and was eating more. His neck still looked red, but this was expected.

"I'm glad to see you're better," Nancy kissed Ned.

"If that's so, why did you bring another guy in here? Wait... Joe! You're alive." Joe slapped Ned on the shoulder, which made him wince.

"I guess I am. Hey, are you gonna eat all that soup?" Ned handed him the bowl and Joe ate hungrily. Nancy called a nurse and asked her to bring some more food.

The nurse hurried away, and soon returned with three bowls of chicken noodle.

They all ate, as each boy swapped stories of their adventures.

"Sounds like you had a pretty hard time." Ned sounded impressed with Joe.

"And you didn't?" Joe returned the compliment.

"Well, it looks like Mitch didn't get to anyone after all."

Ned drank the end of his soup. Nancy and Joe looked at each other, and immediately fell silent.

"What is it?" Ned looked at his girlfriend. Nancy sighed.

"After saving Joe, we came back through the tunnel and something caught my eye. It was a body. Connie Watson's. But I don't think it was Mitch. Hal Tanaka was the last to see her."

Ned let out a whistle, and bit his lip. "So now, we're looking for a murderer. And a vandal, and a kidnapper. This guy is pretty good at what he does."

"Which doesn't make my job any easier." Nancy was frustrated. Something was nagging at her; it was at the tip of her tongue. Yet, she couldn't place it.

The three chatted for a half hour more and then said their goodbyes.

Nancy stepped into the elevator just as her cell phone rang.

"Hey, Bess, listen I..."

"Nancy?" It wasn't Bess.

"It's Hal Tanaka. I need to talk to you. Can you please meet with me?" Hal's voice was so quiet.

Nancy was speechless and dumbfounded.

"Please meet me outside the diner. I have something to admit." Before Nancy could respond, Hal had hung up.

"Who was that?" Joe hopped into the passenger's seat.

"Hal Tanaka. He sounded really strange. Scared, almost. Not like he just murdered someone. Though…. It could be guilt. Anyway, he said to meet him outside the diner."

"Sounds like a trap, Nancy."

The girl detective sighed. "Something's telling me it's not. Why don't you come with me, though?"

"Alright. But if that guy tries hurting you again..." Nancy laughed,

"I'll let you take a beat at him."

The hour ride held a talk about the mystery. Nancy still felt that something was very wrong, and so obvious. Frustration didn't help her, so she hoped Hal had information for her. And, oh, did he.

Upon her arrival at the diner, Nancy found it was no longer there. It had been torn down completely! With a sigh, the couple got out and looked around. They spotted Nancy's caller and walked toward him.

"What's this about, Hal?" Nancy immediately asked. She wasn't going to tell him that she suspected him. This would only cause him to panic.

Hal looked at Joe.

"Who are you?"

"Joe Hardy. I was just kidnapped by Mitch."

Hal turned ash. "But he said he killed... someone."

Hal knew he had just let it slip.

Hal's Japanese eyes grew wide. He bit his lip, as though hoping he hadn't said what he had. "Let me explain." He was stuttering, and seemed very nervous.

Nancy was ready for him, if he chose to attack.

Hal began, "Almost a week ago, I got a call. It was Mitch. He said he had broken out of prison. He wanted my help in getting revenge against you. He told me he was planning a kidnapping. I told him I didn't want to be involved. Then, he reminded me of how you, er..., killed my chance at college. I got angry. So, I agreed to help him. I checked out a book about you for him. Then, he told me to meet him at some guy's house; we were supposed to kidnap him. I was going to help, until he told me he was going to kill the man. I told him I wasn't going to murder anybody, or be any part of it. He got furious. He told me I was out of the plan, and that he would get someone better. He had money. Lots of it. He could have persuaded almost anyone to help."

Hal exhaled slowly. "Then yesterday, real early, he called me again. Said he had killed someone, and that he hoped I was happy. I assumed he meant the guy he kidnapped: you." He gestured toward Joe.

Nancy wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. It did fit, however: why Hal took out the book about Nancy, why Mitch is out to get Hal, the note to Mitch being forged towards Hal. It all seemed plausible, except for one flaw.

"Why did Mitch call you? What kind of relationship did you to have?"

Hal didn't hesitate answering, though maybe he didn't want to appear guilty. "Mitch Daniels is my cousin."

OOOOO

**Okay, guys. That was a pretty big chapter for one reason. Let's see how many of us have learned a thing or two from Nancy. Read the chapter carefully, and see if you find that hint. (I hope it's not too obvious!)**

**The next chapter will be BIG. So get ready!**

**Ever Yours,**

**Song**


	13. Murder is a Part Time Job

Nancy could tell by the look on Joe's face that he was convinced Hal was guilty. Mitch was Hal's cousin? Wow... this didn't look good. "Do you know where Mitch is now?"

The teen shook his head, "No, but he called my cell phone. I have his number stored under 'Received Calls'. Here," he literally threw Nancy his cell phone. Nancy, who had a similar phone, looked at the latest number.

"552-4117," Joe mumbled aloud, locking the number in his head.

Nancy suddenly snapped up. "Hal, I want you to call Mitch and tell him to meet you here. We're going to catch him, and charge him for the murder he committed."

Hal didn't take his phone back. In fact, he held his hands up and stepped backwards. "No way! I am not calling him! He's a killer. He's not that stupid."

Joe burned back, "You're his cousin, just say you wanna help and that you have me."

The teen sighed. "Alright." Hal clicked the numbers and waited. Nancy held her breath. Were they about to catch Mitch?

Nancy waited as she heard the phone ring at the other end.

Then again.

And again. He wasn't there.

Shoot. "Okay, what do we do know?" Joe sighed with frustration.

Nancy, however, was off in her own world.

"What is it... what is it?"

She looked at two puzzled faces. "It's like getting water in your ear; you can never get it out. There's something that's there, but I can't see it... what is it?" Now it was Nancy who was frustrated.

"Hal, I want you do be on your guard. If Mitch calls you, tell him you will meet him. Call us immediately afterward, got it?"

"Bossiness is certainly no stranger to you." But he promised he would do as she requested.

On e Joe and Nancy finally returned home, they were immediately welcomed with open arms. Nancy had forgotten that the others didn't know about her finding Joe... or Connie.

It was quite a surprise when the two walked in. George hugged Joe, Frank slapped his brother on the back, and Bess gave him a quick kiss.

Joe looked at the pretty blonde. "I should go missing for often." Bess, in return, blushed.

Nancy explained how she found Joe, as well as her meeting with Hal. She certainly raised eyebrows with her story.

"Sounds like we missed out on some real fun." George was smiling. Nancy was not.

"What's wrong, Nan?"

"On our way back up the tunnel… we found something. A body. It was Connie Watson's."

Time, as well as everyone, froze. Bess covered her mouth and let out a small squeal. Frank seemed just as shocked.

"So, now we're looking for a murderer."

"No," Bess said, "we're looking for a Mitch."

That night, nobody slept, not even Aunt Eloise. She spent the night doing what she did best... baking. The teens all huddled around the fire. Nancy was happy to see Joe and Bess getting along. Bess was obviously over Dan.

_Dan… Why is it every time I think of this mystery, I see his face?_ Nancy shook her head. _It's just because he's caused so much trouble for me... us. He might as well be working with Mitch to ruin me._

Joe finally spoke up to all the silent people. "Even though we're not tired, we better get some sleep." A chorus of groans signaled him that they were agreeing. "I don't wanna be disturbed for at least twelve hours. I've had a really hard couple of days."

Everybody got up, except Nancy. Frank, of course, was the first to notice. "What's up?"

Nancy's head spun. "Don't want to be disturbed..." she mumbled aloud.

"What are you talking about?" Frank sat beside her.

Nancy looked into his perfect eyes, now filled with excitement. "Frank, that's it! I know where Mitch is!"

Without another word, she ran outside.

"Nancy..., Nancy, wait!" Frank ran after her. "Please explain this to me."

"Get in!" Nancy yelled at her friend. He did as he was told, but was still as confused as ever. Nancy stepped on the gas pedal and sped down the dark streets.

"Nancy Drew!" Frank was now screaming in frustration. His expression would have been priceless had the situation not been vital.

"Today, I went to go visit Ned. I was going to see Dan, too, but the nurse said he didn't want to be disturbed."

"So?"

"_So_, she called him MR. MITCHELLS. Mitch's name is Mitch Daniels. Dan's name is Dan Mitchells! Dan is really Mitch!"

Nancy's blue mustang rose up to 70 mph. Frank was still in awe. "Nancy, how can he be the murderer? He was in the hospital the whole time."

Nancy thought for a moment. "Accomplice. His accomplice knocked him out, and got him in the hospital so Mitch would have an air-tight alibi, and then the partner to protect Joe. But he didn't. I wonder why… Anyway, I bet you anything he killed Connie."

"But who is it? I still don't think it's Hal." Nancy added, mostly thinking aloud.

Frank, still taking this in, tried piecing the murder puzzle together. But before he could say anything more, they had pulled up at the hospital.

"Hey," a man in a dark blue uniform stopped them before they got inside, "You can't go in there."

Nancy explained briefly her tale and the security guard wow-ed. "Okay, then. Let's see." _Wow, he's a good sport. _

The man unlocked the doors and Nancy and Frank ran inside. Too impatient to wait for an elevator, the couple ran up the stairs. They reached the floor, panting and sweating, but still ran quickly.

When they reached Mitch's room, the same nurse from that morning was at his door. She appeared to be leaving. Seeing them, she frowned. "I am sorry to say that..."

"Miss, that man is a murderer escaped from prison. He needs to go into custody." Frank ran passed the woman, into the room. He stopped cold at Dan/Mitch's bedside. Nancy came up beside him and felt a chill. It was "that" chill. The chill where you know something is wrong; something very bad. But this time is wasn't bad, it was shocking.

Mitch lay before them, in what appeared to be a heavy sleep. His lips were very dry, as ghost white as his skin tone. Nancy's jaw couldn't have dropped lower.

Frank spoke up first. "Well, Nancy, it looks like we're looking for the murderer of two people: Connie Watson... and Mitch Daniels."


	14. Kiss and Tell

_I am so sorry I didn't update sooner. I hope my readers are still interested! This is the second to last chapter, and the villain is revealed (so I hope this makes up for everything.)_

_You Frank/Nancy shippers should enjoy this post…_

_Song_

* * *

The nurse nodded sharply and sighed. "I have no idea how it happened. He was doing fine until suddenly his heart transmitter started beeping like crazy. By the time I got here… I was too late."

Frank picked up something from the floor. It was a pillow. Nancy noticed a slightly damp spot on the center. "Someone came in here and suffocated Mitch with the pillow. By pressing it into his face so he couldn't breathe. Because he was sedated, he couldn't have done anything."

The nurse looked at Nancy.

"Mitch? Why are you calling him that?"

"Because this guy is really a killer escaped from prison."

The nurse turned ashen. "But he had files, and an I.D."

Frank didn't hesitate. "It's easy to get fake identifications as well as records and drivers license. The question is: who killed him? His accomplice?"

Nancy scratched her chin, realizing it was the only logical explanation. "And the sidekick probably killed Connie, too. Now that I know he's capable of killing someone, that has to be it."

Then a knock came at the door, followed by the head of a man peaking through the crack. "Nancy Drew? How did you get here?"

"Well, chief, I figured something out a few minutes ago."

She explained her theory. The chief was surprised, but tried to hide it. "Well, now he's dead. Who knows, maybe he killed himself?"

Frank jumped at him. "He couldn't have. The nurse said he was to be sedated for three more hours. No, the guy helping him came in here and killed him with the pillow." The chief ignored being proven wrong, asked the nurse a few more questions, and watched medics take Mitch's body away.

Obviously, the police officer was done with Nancy and Frank, so they left. The way home they were silent, until Frank chuckled. "What's so funny?" Nancy asked her friend.

"Mitch was crushing on you."

"No, he wasn't. He was just trying to make me miserable."

Frank shook his head. "No, he liked you. No guy can act that crazy about a girl. Maybe he thought you were cute and decided to just annoy you as a bonus."

Nancy stopped at a red light and rolled her eyes. "He definitely did a good job. But he was so convinced that you were the one crushing on me. He kept saying I was cheating on Ned and Daryl for you. It was stupid. And worst of all, he said to me that you said you loved me. As if it's any of his business. Stupid, I tell you."

They pulled up at the house. Nancy was about to get out when she felt a hand on hers. She turned to look at a serious Frank. He glanced over her, as though searching her. Then he looked back into her eyes and exclaimed, "It's not that stupid."

Very slowly, his face came closer to her. Nancy leaned back until she was against the door. He towered over her; a very beautiful creature. Now he was inches from her face. Closer, closer, his lips were now centimeters from hers. His warm breath mixed with hers. Nancy couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to feel this. Now almost in a kiss, Frank had stopped.

He stopped for a moment. What was he waiting for? Her?

Then, he did something totally unexpected…

He pulled away.

He sat up and heaved a sigh. He glanced at her with a new guilt. "I'm sorry, Nancy. I... I didn't mean to... I'll never..." he opened the side door and all but ran into the house.

Nancy laid there for a moment, in total shock. Frank had wanted to kiss her... he had nearly kissed her... she had been so close... Nancy perked up. _Stop it_, she screamed into her head, _you love Ned_.

_Yes_, another voice came, _but you also like Frank_.

**LIKE**.

Was that the word?

_Love. You love him._

_But who is it that you truly love? Who's the one you want to grow old with, to love forever._

An eighteen year old girl shouldn't have to make this decision. But if or when she did, she would loose one. That thought tore Nancy apart.

Getting out of the mustang, she walked towards the house, and was barely inside when the phone rang. Who was calling at two o'clock in the morning?

"Hello?" she answered cautiously.

"Nancy Drew?"

"Who is this?"

"Mark Hatchet, the principal. I apologize for calling this late at night."

"Mr. Hatchet, I am so sorry I haven't been able to speak to you. So much has happened." She explained about Mitch. "That boy was Mitch? I can't believe I let that murderer into my school! I heard the report on the radio. Connie was found dead inside of a secret room in the library? Where is this passageway?"

"It's where my bookcase is; behind that."

She heard the principal sigh. "Why does so much have to happen to me? When I graduated with a degree in teaching, I expected kids with smoking problems, drugs, maybe abuse. I never expected handling two murders!" Nancy sympathized for Mr. Hatchet.

She exclaimed, "No one would. How about we meet later on? Say 9:00 at the school?" "Sounds great. Thank you again, Nancy."

He hung up. Nancy walked into the living room and found Frank staring at her. She was puzzled, for she thought he would be ignoring her. He looked dazed. A phone was in his hand; he had listened on her phone call. She was about to speak when Frank stood up so abruptly, Nancy nearly fell down. "Nancy, I've got it! I can't believe it, but something that was said during the phone call made me realize..." He acted as she did hours before.

"Nancy, the guy who murdered Connie and Mitch; it's..." he didn't finish his words, because of a loud sound that had made him halt.

It was a gunshot.

Nancy spun around, facing a dark-haired man of his early forties. The pistol in his hand glimmered from the moonlight. Nancy recognized the man, though she dearly wished she hasn't. At that instant, Bess, George, and Ned all ran into the hallway. Big mistake. They all froze when they saw the man with the gun.

"Sit on the couch, all of you." The 5 did as they were told.

"Anyone else staying here?" He aimed his gun at Frank.

"No," he lied. He secretly hoped Joe was staying hidden. Aunt Eloise had gone to visit a friend, at the last minute, so they were alone... with a man... with a pistol.

"Why did you do it?" Nancy had to stall.

"Don't act stupid with me, Nancy Drew. I know how smart you are. Heck, I found that out once you pieced together Connie's death. I couldn't let you figure me out. I'm sorry that it came to this."

"I'm sorry, too… Principal Hatchet."


End file.
